1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic data storage and transmission of content or information. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for streaming content in an interactive information distribution system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Information systems such as video on demand (VOD) systems are capable of streaming a program content selection to a great number of users or subscribers. To provide program content requested by a subscriber, a video server retrieves the requested program content from a storage medium and transmits the program content over a stream distribution network to a local access network (e.g., a cable television network). The local access network supports a group or “neighborhood” of subscriber terminals, and downloads the program content to the requesting subscriber. The subscriber may then view the requested program content at their subscriber terminal, display coupled to a set-top box, or any other subscriber equipment capable of extracting audio, video, and data signals from the program content.
Various types of access networks have evolved and become standardized, such as the Internet, cable networks, LAN/WAN networks, digital subscriber lines DSL, satellite, and the like. Furthermore, each type of network requires specific transport data structures and protocols, as well as having various limitations with respect to transmission latency, bandwidth, and the like. To service a wide subscriber base, the VOD systems currently implement different solutions for each type of access network. For example, VOD systems that provide web-based video content along public and private wide area networks require distribution of content at a particular quality of service (QoS), e.g., bit rate, medium latency, low bandwidth, and lower grade quality video (e.g., higher jitter). Alternately, VOD systems that provide cable-based video along cable networks require a quality of service having low latency, high bandwidth, and high quality video.
In order to accommodate multiple access networks, separate video servers are provided at a head-end for each type of access network. However, such a solution increases the cost of providing program content at the head end, since more hardware is required. To reduce such costs and other deficiencies, there is a need in the art to provide a scalable VOD solution that is readily adapted to different types of access networks.